


ifhy

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, modern au!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: daisy's in denial. she doesn't like amina, she can't. she hates amina.but she loves her.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	ifhy

**Author's Note:**

> tw: shooting, stabbing, death (they're all euphemisms no one acc dies before y'all kill me)

Wellses' were not supposed to have these type of emotions. They were supposed to like the opposite gender, and they were supposed to want kids. They were not supposed to fall in love with their friends, their pretty friends with pretty smiles and headstrong personalities that shot them right where it hurt, and made them bleed out and they would die in vain trying to explain that they were not normal.

Daisy Wells was not supposed to have these kind of emotions. 

She was supposed to be normal, was supposed to want to find a nice man and settle down with him, and have kids about 3 or 4 years after they got married. She was supposed to desire the easy life of being a trophy wife, and whenever she visited her parents and the rest of the family, she was supposed to let her husband do the talking, and he'd talk about how she was so perfect, the Barbie to his Ken, the yin to his yang, his darling wife that waited at home whilst he brought home the bacon. 

And yet, it seemed that every time she even thought about giving in and letting it happen, her mind would scream at her, tell her that she was never going to be able to fake it until she made it. 

It would tell her that her heart was already occupied. 

By one Amina El Maghrabi. 

Amina was a family friend's daughter, and the Wellses and the El Maghrabis co-owned an island. The Wong family, the Arcadys, and the Mukherjees also flew over to the island for summers there.

It was basically a television heaven, the winding paths of the sandy beaches and the big beach houses for each family reminding Daisy of what Lana Del Rey called Bel-Air. It was actually quite like the LA province, and the houses proved that.

They each had the family that inhabited it's touch to it, and they were all beautiful. 

The Wongs had an Oriental touch to their house, always wearing fashionable _cheongsams_ whilst family paintings glared at Daisy whenever she visited theirs, delicate china and golden edges. The Wongs had 3 daughters and a newborn son. Their eldest, Hazel, was Daisy's best friend. 

The Arcadies were ex-nobility, and were the definition of wealthy. They had Russian doll paintings (which made Daisy rather uncomfortable) and jewels on display for the whole world to see. The one that caught Daisy's eye in particular was the ruby that Countess Demidovskoy held dear to her heart, although there were a whole array of shining sapphires, gleaming topazes, and eye catching emeralds. Countess Demidovskoy's son, Nikolai Arcady, married a woman named Helen West back in the early 80s, and they had a son named Alexander. After that, their relationship seemed to have declined, because Alex said they fought all the time.

The Mukherjees were a glamorous, old money family from London. Riya Parekh was the daughter of a famous Bollywood star from the 60s and it paid off well, because their entire family was wealthy now. Dr. Mangaldas Mukherjee was a considerably wealthy doctor, but when you combined he and his wife's fortunes, they were worth over 100 million pounds. Their eldest, Jesa, seemed to follow in the footsteps of her maternal grandmother, but their son George seemed to want something entirely different.

He wanted to be a detective.

Finally, the El Maghrabis were worth thousands of millions. They'd been rich since the early 20s, and it was the 90s now, and somehow their family were even richer than they had been back then. The only member of their family really worth mentioning was Amina.

She was the girl Daisy was pathetically in love with. 

Amina shot her. Right in the heart, and she started to bleed out onto Bertie's mint green Rolls Royce, her hands getting absolutely covered in it whilst Lady Hastings shrieked and cried about how that dress had cost her thousands and she was a stupid, stupid girl for ruining it that way. 

That was the day Daisy died. 

Daisy did not actually die, nor did Amina shoot her. It was just a euphemism for how Amina had left the island early that year, and Daisy cried and fell to her knees, and Lady Hastings slapped her because she got mud on her £2000 dress. 

Amina left because she could not bear to stay on the island, and Daisy wondered if it was because of her, if it was because Amina had realised how she felt for her.

But it was apparently for reasons far more complicated than that. 

"I want to know why you left last year," Daisy demanded, standing over Amina, who was laying in the sun. Daisy blushed and looked up at her face. She would've said Amina was sunbathing for a tan if she wasn't already dark-skinned, seeing as she was a black Muslim that had been born and raised in Egypt, off the main coast of Cairo. 

She looked around and sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. She gestured for Daisy to sit down too, and she did. 

"What I'm about to tell you - you can't repeat it to anyone. Got it?" she muttered, her voice cold and cryptic. 

They were 16 now, and Amina left when they were 15 and had gone AWOL for a year. When the Wellses, Wongs, Mukherjees and Arcadies returned to Cheltenham, the El Maghrabis were nowhere to be seen. 

It felt as empty as Cheltenham did after the Bampton-Wells scandal broke. 

The Bampton-Wells scandal was the forced outing of Bertie, Daisy's older brother, and his lover, who was named Stephen Bampton. Daisy was 13 when the scandal broke, and the Wellses had nearly been kicked out of their house because of it. 

They lived in a rather big house in Cheltenham, and they were treated like royalty. 

Unfortunately for Bertie and Daisy, that also meant they were held to the same standards as Prince Charles, for example. They were expected to be normal and want normal things. To Daisy, it was obvious that neither of them wanted such things.

Bertie was torn into by the press, and they called him horrid things Daisy still had yet to forget. They were always in the back of her mind whenever she wondered if coming out was worth it, worth the humiliation, the rejection she'd face from polite society, worth the pain she'd be putting herself through. 

She decided it wasn't. 

Daisy would not hide forever - it was simply not the type of person she was.

"Go on then. I'm waiting." Daisy retorted, trying to match Amina's icy tone. 

She faltered for a moment, and Daisy made a decision to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt horridly uncomfortable whenever someone would just randomly burst into tears around her. She hated it when she herself cried - it wasn't a nice feeling. The little prickly sensation you felt before the tears started falling like rain on a typical, gloomy British day was a horrid feeling, and Daisy wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy.

Let alone someone like Amina.

"I was a coward," she said, hugging her knees to her chest. Daisy didn't understand what she meant. Amina wasn't a coward! "I left because I was scared, and in denial." she continued. 

About _what?_ Amina wasn't cutting to the point, and it was slightly starting to irritate Daisy. Despite that, she held her tongue. 

"Amina, I won't push you-"

"There's someone on the island. Someone that I..."

"Are we in danger? Is there someone we can't trust?" she shook her head, tears starting to fall. "Then what is it-"

"There's someone I'm in love with, Daisy! But if I told them..."

Daisy felt a numb aching sense in her chest. Of course there was someone she loved. Oh - it all made so much sense now. 

"Who is it?"

"I don't want to tell them." she responded. 

"Well, you wouldn't be telling them. Not unless it was me you were in love with."

Amina didn't say anything at all. She was dead silent. It dawned on Daisy. 

"It's you." is all she said, cutting through the silence with words that hung heavier than a knife's crude edge. 

She stabbed Daisy with those two words, turning them into a knife and plunging them straight through her heart, without giving her the chance to say anything at all. Daisy could feel the blood dripping down the front of her pretty dress, suffocating her as it poured out of her mouth.

Daisy swallowed all those emotions down. 

She put a hand on Amina's shoulder, leaned down and kissed her. 

"I've been in love with you since we were 15." Daisy blurted out, earning a smile from Amina. 

So there they sat for the rest of the day, acting like a normal couple. They ordered a cake and ate it using wine glasses, and they were happy. 

_"No, Daisy, that's not how you do it!" Amina exclaimed, laughing her pretty head off._

_"It is to me, I mean, what's the difference? You get the cake all the same!"_

Daisy could pull the knife out, and she could breathe in peace.


End file.
